


Just a boy in front of her

by ElenaWoolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWoolf/pseuds/ElenaWoolf
Summary: Two young people. Two opposite worlds. She is beautiful, wealthy and the most popular girl at the University of West City. He is antisocial, from humble origin, a student who needs to work at night in a bar to keep up with the struggle of life. One observes the other from the perspective in which they are inserted. Absurd and diverse worlds. Breaking the differences in superficiality will be a shock to this poor boy, as they both have souls thirsting for desire for each other. The union of these hot and sweaty bodies will make you, the reader, sigh.Chapter 1: a boy meets a girl.Chapter 2: a woman meets a boy.Chapter 3: a woman turns a boy into a man. Delicious Smut
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 40
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

She was definitely angry with her friends. While she threw her belongings into the backpack, she vowed that this would be the last time she would believe in Videl's cheap drama and angel face, manipulated by the criminal mind, Chi-Chi. The three were excellent best friends, but they were girls with very particular tastes. Videl and Chi-chi loved to go camping around Mount Paozu, while Bulma loved the comfort of her king size bed, with its white Egyptian cotton sheets, the warmth of her private bathtub, and all her thousand and one technological gadgets. Mainly, the ones she built herself.

Definitely, the girl was only literally in the middle of the bush at that very moment because Videl made that poor woman's expression appealing to Bulma's emotions, stating that the trip would be a way to celebrate the bachelorhood of the three girls, who had just gotten rid of boring boyfriends.

They swore that after forcing Bulma to endure the insects, the cold and the discomfort of the camping mat, they would go to clubs, bars and parties. The blue eyes shone with the promised reward.

However, the owner of that pair of deep and enigmatic gaze endured a single day only in the midst of rural adversity.

“Bulma, wait!” , Videl shouted, leaving the tent, scratching her eyes and yawning.

"It's too early, girl.", Chi-chi shouted, with a powerful voice. "You won't be able to catch any buses."

"Chi-chi, you don't need to shout in my ear.", the brunette closed her eyes to withstand the sound frequency emitted by Chi-chi's powerful throat and with her eyes closed she remained due to sleep.

“I'll find a way or make one!”, Bulma didn't even turn her face to look at her friends, just waved a “bye-bye” as went down the terrain towards civilization.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms and looked at Videl and said: "Next time, Videl, be more convincing."

And so, the youngest opened her eyes only to roll them over as a sign of irritability. And not saying a single word, she went back into the hut to take another nap. All Bulma wanted was a hotel bed, it could be any one. She wanted a decent bath more than anything, and most of all, she wanted to forget that she had almost frozen her bottom by urinating behind the bushes when a damn frog jumped on her face. The blue-haired girl was terrified of those sticky and friendly little men. Her beautiful face contorted in a frown as she remembered that damp sensation on her face and there, on the road, she ran as if she were running away from the frightening frog.

It didn't take long and he heard the sound of a motorcycle coming in the distance. He reached for the road and made the universal hitchhike gesture. The biker didn't seem interested in stopping, even though he recognized that it was a woman, but something stopped him. Due to the speed, the man only managed to stop the vehicle many steps ahead of where Bulma was.

It didn't take long and she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming in the distance. Bulma quickly reached for the road and made the universal gesture of hitchhiking. The motorcycle rider didn't seem interested in stopping, even though he recognized she was a woman, but something stopped him. Due to the speed, the man only managed to stop the vehicle many steps ahead of where Bulma was.

Trying to be positive, she chose not to think about the reason that had stopped him. She hurried over to him, for she was afraid that he would regret having stopped.

“Hi, my name is Bulma. I need a ride to the West City. I know it is far, so, I would appreciate it if you can drop me off somewhere where there is human civilization, preferably, or at any bus stop. ", she fired the words in that way only she possessed, intelligent and fun. A dangerous combination.

The motorcycle rider didn't lift his visor and didn't seem too interested in her sympathetic speech either. He just nodded at the vacant seat, growled impatiently and handed her the spare helmet.

Finding him a terrible asshole, and saving some curses, Bulma got on the bike, putting the helmet on herself, and then hugged him from behind with some fear, after all, he was a stranger, but a stranger who was saving her in a bad day. She kept her face, with the helmet, gently resting on his back. He had a broad, strong back. Her fingers were pinned to his waist and she felt his nice six-pack abs. A very malicious smile escaped when she imagined what was feeling. That was Bulma. A courageously mad and unscrupulous university student hitchhiking to a complete stranger in the middle of nowhere. Why she wouldn't smile when she felt the hard abdominal muscles of a rough motorcyclist?

If anyone saw that scene, they would protest when they saw a beautiful young woman on the back of a strange man, but at that very moment no one protested. The helpless being didn't seem to be her.

“His scent was pleasant,” she thought before lowering her visor and cutting off her contact with the outside world. He left abruptly and quickly, making her have to wrap her arms around him to ensure that her body remained in the seat. They didn't exchange words, but the sound and impact of the wind crashing into their bodies brought them both an unusual sense of peace.

Almost an hour passed when he decided to stop at a gas station so they could rest for a while. If he were alone, he would not rest. He did it for her. Right next to it, there was a bus going to West City. While Bulma removed her helmet, the biker simply jumped forward and disappeared, entering a convenience store.

She thought a lot about bothering him, and then decided should be. And the main thing: he hadn't even said where he was going, after all. She pressed her lips together and made a decision. She got out of the vehicle and straightened her backpack on her right shoulder. At that very moment he returned, with the helmet visor raised, which allowed Bulma to see the fragment of his gaze.

Deep black eyes.

She smiled without thinking, it was just her natural reaction. However, she still did not know what was behind the armor, both physical and spiritual imposed by man. They just looked at each other. They understood each other in that silence, which was cut off only by the act of the man throwing a bottle of mineral water at the woman.

"Take care, woman!"

Grabbing the little plastic bottle, Bulma thanked him and ran to the bus driver who was just helping an elderly couple to climb the vehicle's entrance steps. Luckily for her there was an empty seat and she can buy the ticket. Bulma, sitting in the leaning chair of the bus, thought of the boy who had given her a ride.

There was something strangely familiar about him.


	2. Chapter 2

While riding the motorcycle down the road, Vegeta wondered about the girl he had just given a ride to. She hadn't recognized him as a college student. Why did he feel so disappointed? Vegeta wondered, after all, why the hell would Bulma Briefs recognize him? He was John Doe. A poor man who had managed to reach that class of higher education on the basis of much personal sacrifice and sleepless nights.

Humble family. Sad life story. Another one among thousands that inhabited the small and selfish planet Earth. His father was a mechanic, while his mother worked serving tables in a cafeteria near their home. The bills were paid. The food was on the table.

Heart disease took away the boy's beautiful young mother. Was there the right time for that? The bills continued to be paid. Overtime after overtime. And so the little boy learned to turn around very early to help his father, who was also called Vegeta, whose father was also called Vegeta, but who will not appear in this story. Vegetas, Vegetas and Vegetas. It seemed that the story of one was the lazarous continuation of the story of the predecessor. The little boy wanted to break this endless circle.

He went to school every day, striving to pay attention as much as he could, as he wouldn't have much free time to devote to his studies when he got home. As soon as he dropped his school bag on the cold floor of the room, he ran towards the kitchen and prepared a quick meal for himself and his father. It was almost always spaghetti and canned sauce. He devoured it quickly and ran to take the lunch box to his father. The old man killed himself by working so hard to fix posh cars in the mechanical workshop in the city center.

He came home on the crowded subway and when he arrived he already had to clean up the mess left in the kitchen to keep the house within a certain standard of dignity. Vegeta was systematically organized. The house was simple, but clean and well maintained. When his father returned from work, he would bring a snack for dinner or prepare something together to optimize the time and, only then, Vegeta could look at the notebooks and then he could go to bed.

It was a childhood without toys, without free time for games, without HQ’s, but it was full of affection and encouragement from the father who left him alone in the world, leaving suddenly to join his beloved deceased wife. Vegeta had to sell the house and the workshop to pay some debts when he knew the result of the selection and admission of the most prestigious university in the country.

And Bulma? She was perfect. He had grown up seeing the face of the girl and her family on newspapers, magazines and televisions. She belonged to a wealthy family, who had earned all fame, respect and money thanks to the genius of old Briefs. Man was able to build an automobile empire thanks to his creative mind, and he owed nothing to anyone. The whole world bought the cars developed by the Capsule Corporation. And the youngest daughter in the family had inherited not only her father's exotic hair, but also his intellect. Bulma was beautiful, smart, rich and friendly. Everyone liked her. She was above someone like him.

Her eyes. Those deep, enigmatic blue eyes which represented thousands of temptations ... He took a deep breath, because just imagining the blue sea orbs reminded him of all the sensations he felt when he was close to her. He was not a naive man, but in front of her ...

For a second, a strange sense of insight dominated his brain. Vegeta considered himself a smart guy, but he had no trouble admitting his mistakes when he made a mistake. He felt deeply stupid as he only now realized that the blue-haired girl did not recognize him because he was wearing the ridiculous helmet all the time. He laughed at his own stupidity.

He was not a stupid man, but in front of her ...

The muffled sound of his own laughter thanks to his helmet and the force with which the wind pushed the sound waves to the back of the road made him feel even more ridiculous. He laughed even more.

However, like every little boy insecure in the game of love, he tried to justify why he was not recognized. Bulma Briefs, despite being very smart, was not able to recognize him thanks to a helmet, so she was not so perfect, which became her as human as he was. This discovery cheered him up.

He arrived after lunch time in West City, but he was too exhausted and just went into the apartment to sleep as much as he could. The poor guy concluded that respecting his daily sleep goal was more important than watching his favorite band's rock concert. He would still have an exhausting workday at night. He let out a smile when he remembered the way she hugged him on the motorcycle. The woman was soft and had a pleasant scent.

Vegeta buried his face in the pillow feeling terribly stupid. After all, he didn't have time for these frivolities. They were a waste of time. He needed to sleep.

But blue dreams enveloped him as soon as he closed his eyes.

In the evening, he stopped the motorcycle in front of the bar where he worked and entered the establishment. He put on a black uniform shirt, and went behind the counter to get drinks and clean glasses.

Some of the guys who studied with Vegeta used to go to the bar. These guys were scattered around the room talking and having fun. Goku entered with some friends. Everyone spoke loudly as they headed for the pool table, however, even with the music and loud conversation from other customers, Vegeta was able to hear the irritating voice of the football team's star mentioning Chi-chi's name. It was common knowledge that Goku was in love with this woman. It was common knowledge that Goku was in love with this woman. Chi-chi was single and Goku was finally asking Bulma for her to arrange a blind date between him and the brunette.

Vegeta thought Goku was ridiculous for exposing feelings like that among so many people. Deciding that he should register that scene in his mind Vegeta took one of another waiter's trays and moved forward balancing the heavy beer mugs to the group playing billiards. He would not miss out on the chance to tease Goku later.

There was the bluenette right next to Goku. Vegeta felt the strange taste on his tongue, ran a hand through his spiky hair and took a deep breath. If he had remembered to remove his helmet when he gave her a ride, he would finally have something to talk to the woman about and he wouldn't look like a self-interested asshole.

Vegeta frowned when he realized the woman was looking at him, she smiled mischievously. He had let his guard down and had not even noticed that he was watching her in an unobtrusive way while holding the mugs without delivering them.

“Hey! Earth for Vegeta! Could you pass me the beer, please? ”, Goku was always very annoying, which made Vegeta roll her eyes impatiently while distributing the drinks and leaving as quickly as the situation could allow. Having no idea how or why, Vegeta could feel the pair of blue eyes following his movements. Pleasant heat radiated from the back of the neck and spread across the spine. He took a deep breath and went back to making the drinks ordered by the customers.

From where he was standing, he could see her touch Goku's arm in an intimate way and approach his ear and whisper something. However, Vegeta was the target of the beautiful woman's deep gaze. Watching that intimate moment between two friends made him feel strangely possessive. Vegeta found reasons to let Goku get two or three strokes in the next game.

Still looking at the two, Vegeta can watch the tall guy respond with a smile at the woman, whispering an answer. The frustrated bartender wanted to know what they were talking about and without realizing Vegeta's face twitched in an expression of pure dissatisfaction and displeasure.

The two friends exchanged a few words and then said goodbye. Bulma kissed Goku's forehead in a brotherly way and walked away from him. During the short kiss, Vegeta let a glass slip from his strong hands which broke into pieces when it hit the floor. He cursed and as he bends down behind the counter to pick up the broken glass he can dazzle the woman moving in the direction he was in.

"Hi.", Her voice always sounded so sweet. How could she always be so friendly and happy?

"Hi.", He replied in a rude way, while standing, worrying about hiding his interest in the woman, looking away and pretending to clean the counter, which was already clean.

"I would like to have a drink with strawberries, please."

He could only be hallucinating when he considered that she was subtly leaning over the counter while looking at him that way ... What way? The way she looked at him did not seem to be any different from the many times they had run into each other in the university library. However, her way of looking at him was quite different from the way she looked at her friends. How had he never noticed before that the sparkle in her blue eyes was turned on him?

The blue eyes just seemed to see him and nothing else. Vegeta felt anxious about her presence and the way she looked at him.

He felt a contraction in his heart. It was obvious that she had not recognized him and was not even interested in him. She was treating him like an educated customer. He was betting that she shouldn't even know his name even though it was pronounced by Goku in her presence a few moments ago.

"You're called Vegeta, aren't you?", She smiled even more, in a blatant flirt.

"Yes.", He grunted the reply and was indifferent as he pulled out two bottles and started preparing her drink. She knew his name, then. He tried to remain stoic as usual. Maintaining armor against the life of pain he had had was his natural response when he didn't know what to do.

"I believe that we have Goku as a mutual friend and ..."

"No. Kakaroto and I are just the same football team, but he believes we are friends. ” He laughed. The mocking way he laughed was attractive.

“So rude! Why are you so rude, badman? What do you want to protect yourself from, Vegeta?”

"What do you mean?" He was starting to like the way she pronounced his name. It was incredibly sexy, especially now that she sounded pissed.

“First, you didn't ask my name. Then you said you weren't a friend of Goku. But did you know he likes your company a lot? You also never spoke to me before, and everyone always talks to me. Why do you always want to stay away from the rest of the world?” She really seemed to pay attention to him.

Not knowing how to respond, visibly surprised by the audacious and direct way that beautiful woman expressed herself, he turned away from her with the justification of picking up the strawberries in the next room.

Vegeta tried to close the door behind him, however, some obstacle seemed to stop him. It was Bulma's foot. She seized the moment and slipped into the small room and closed the door. They were cramped in the narrow corridor.

“What do you think you are doing here? It is reserved for authorized personnel only. ” He spoke in a grumpy and sullen manner.

She stepped forward, ignoring his lack of kindness. The heavy breasts were pressed against his hard chest. He dropped two bottles to the floor that he didn't even remember holding. Not even the sound of the glass smashing against the floor was able to break this moment.

“I can stop if you want. Just say ‘no’, ”she whispered those words very close to his lips, while enjoying the manly scent he exhaled. “Goku said that I need to be direct with you. Very direct. And I honestly don't know how to be more direct than I am now. ”

He sighed heavily, feeling her deepen her fingers and tighten the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to the soft, tempting female body.

The kiss between Vegeta and Bulma was inevitable. The soft and warm tongue invaded his mouth, being welcomed by eager lips and a voracious tongue. The kiss was not only hot, but reflected their feelings that both struggled to hide. Both were hungry and eager. Bulma touched Vegeta's hands, which he still kept away from her body, and deposited them on her own hips. She longed to be touched. She longed for him. For his body. By his hands.

She pressed her body against his in a subtle way, causing manly moans and whispers capable of moistening her panties. She acted like an alpha, teasing, advancing on him, pressing him against the wall, in short, quenching all the pent-up desire she had for this lonely-looking man. Bulma would not stop and the consequences could be disastrous if they were seen by the owner of the bar.

"I really need this job ...", that was all the poor guy managed to articulate when he found himself forced to cling to the reason that still existed within him amid crazy feelings.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to harm you.”, the blunette moved away, wiping the red trail of lipstick she had left in Vegeta's mouth with her delicate fingertips.

Black eyes looked at blue eyes. He didn't want to get away from her. Vegeta was still leaning against the wall, still without reaction, his face was tense and frowning, however, only he knew he needed the contact of the wall to keep from collapsing.

Bulma still bothered by the fact that Vegeta remained so powerfully resistant despite her advances that she was forced to carry out one last blow. She took a deep breath and lowered her face, leaning against his neck, and kissing him intimately near his ear.

“In my apartment? Or yours? ”Her voice was muffled, anxious. Fear of rejection.

"Mine!" He said quickly, without much thought.

"I'll wait for the bar to close and you get released by your boss, okay?", She winked and took one last look at him.

Vegeta was no saint, but he felt completely naked under that woman's gaze. His face was on fire, making Bulma smile with malice.

Blue eyes looked at black eyes. She didn't want to leave him at that moment, but she did. In that blue and turbulent sea there was something hypnotic and lustful. Hypnotic, because he couldn't tell how long they were in that situation. Lascivious, because he felt his pants tighter than before. The thought that she could notice the considerable volume of his penis thanks to a mere kiss on a girl embarrassed him even more.

"See you, Vegeta!", Bulma whispered those words, determined to break the silence. He hoped that the other was unable to detect the state he was in: an anxious heart.

"See you, Bulma!", He opened his eyes wide for having let her name slip down his lips. Now he could no longer pretend disinterest.

“Hey. You have an amazing motorcycle! ” She just smiled confidently and walked out the door.

So, she really knew about him...


	3. Chapter 3

His working hours had been completed. He pulled on his black leather jacket and headed for the parking lot where the old motorcycle rested. They had not arranged a meeting point. He just knew he was supposed to find her there. Just know that because at something in his heart was saying that she always knew who he was. Furthermore, the way in which she expressed herself implied that she knew that it was he who had given her a ride on the road.

The poor boy's heart seemed to stop when he found the goddess he prayed for every night in his cubicle which he called an apartment. It was long hours of worship for Her as her hand slid down her own hard cock.

Bulma was next to his old motorcycle in the parking lot.

A fantasy was coming true. He tried to pretend coolness as he walked purposefully towards the blue-haired woman. She was leaning against the wall, next to the vehicle he used to pick her up. She had wild beauty, but in the moonlight her appearance seemed more naive than he knew. Was she as anxious as he was?

No, she was not. Her smile became enigmatic when she noticed his anxiety masked under the false appearance of indifference. He blew out of his lungs at once, already recognizing that she smelled all his emotions in the air like a predator.

She got on the bike as soon as he did it.

"Men, like me, always so smart ... but in front of her ...", he couldn't even conclude his own thoughts when he felt the way she brought her hips close to his and pressed her body lightly against him his. He bit his lip to keep from panting. What would she think of him? He was no sinless boy, but being next to Bulma Briefs made him sweat.

The drive to the apartment was the shortest he had ever taken. He didn't know how he managed to concentrate while her hands invaded the fabric of the shirt and touched his anxious skin. Delicate and soft hands, nimble fingers that knew what they wanted.

He had found his own end.

"Woman ..." he whispered as soon as he parked the vehicle, looking around, embarrassed. Vegeta was forced to hold her thin wrists in order to gather his own strength and get up. She laughed sweetly as she followed him and tried to wrap him in her arms again.

Bulma couldn't even pay attention to the path they took to enter the small apartment. If he asked for the apartment number, she wouldn't be able to answer which one she was in. As much as she wished she didn't lick her lips. He locked the door. There was not much space. Soon they were facing each other.

Her eyes and the way they devoured Vegeta left him with no reaction. Sapphire moonlight. How many times has he dreamed of getting her attention? A mere look ... ohm ... there were thousands of temptations. Girls like her always act like immortal goddesses. She was always full of tricks and confusion. Poor kid!

And proving the theory that she was the one who was going to devour him, Bulma pressed him against the wooden door, panting on his muscular neck, spreading waves of heat and chills across his virile and tanned body. These waves spread through the nerves, the mouth and the hair. Electricity. A kiss and a lick from that girl made him tremble anxiously for what was to come.

She took off her jacket and knelt, giving him a privileged view of the neckline of the blouse and the beautiful pair of breasts she had. She was all breasts, poses and appeals. No shyness. Vegeta's cock jumped into his pants and she still hadn't done anything relevant.

Vegeta tried to lift his column and look more dignified while watching her in contemplative silence. I didn't want to look like an inexperienced boy, although he felt like one. His greatest fear was that she would see him as a weak and vulgar man.

Bulma looked at him as if she were a maneater, though she just wanted to devour one of them.

Certain women like Bulma Briefs take boys where exactly they want. There was no escape. There would be no mercy. Boys can't resist her mysteries. No man would say no to her. Boys, like him, always so smart and always hiding real interests under the mask of rudeness or roughness… he had been caught. He had been grabbed by the legs. God only knows how badly she wanted to touch those strong legs that she had tired of seeing running across the football field at each game.

Vegeta closed his eyes and allowed himself to just feel. The woman's soft, velvety skin knew how to give him what he wanted, he gasped loudly when he felt his pants give way over his legs. He didn't care about them.

Kneeling Bulma took his erection in her hand. He whistled loudly and closed his eyes as he felt the glans being sucked with such longing by that small, greedy mouth. He didn't care about looking like a poor boy in need.

Bulma slowly dragged her tongue down his body and heard him groan hoarsely. A deep groan coming from the throat. He touched her face, stroking the delicate cheek with his fingers in a circular motion. He didn't mind touching her gently and showing kindness while she swallowed him.

He held her by the neck, firmly. He didn't mind being arrogant while teaching her about the proper pace.

He opened his lips to shout her name, but his voice died. Whispers. Groans. Intimate promises. Secret. A bond was formed.

Her teeth and smiles chewed his body. They chewed the nerves of that caramel body. They chewed judgment. She devoured him in every way. What about him? He didn't care about anything else. He didn't even care about himself. He just wanted her. forever.

When his breathing quickened, Vegeta had to pull her away from his cock so the fun wouldn't end so quickly. Bulma needed no explanation for his action, just licked a slow trail on his fat head full of pre-ejaculate, torturing him. She smiled convinced, removing her blouse and threw it on the floor, then she did the same with the pants. The clothes were dropped unruly on the floor in contrast to the systematic way in which the objects in the room were arranged.

He looked at her with contemplation. She was perfect. Years of pilates? Vegeta remained silent for a few seconds just admiring her, watching and delighting in the round, heavy shape of her breasts. Bulma tried not to look anxious, but his gaze was too penetrating. However, she was in control.

"Are you just going to watch like a boy?"

That provocation disturbed him. He took her by the wrist, brought her close to him and kissed her. His lips were soft, and this contrasted with the roughness of his strong hands, which did not stop roaming the female body. He felt like just a boy in front of her, a goddess of sensuality, but he noticed that he was not the only one hungry, as the woman with blue hair kissed him as if poison was running through his veins and his lips were the only antidote in existence across the universe.

He carefully pushed her toward the couch, leaning over hers. The bra was quickly removed from her body by rough and demanding hands. Vegeta gasped in Bulma's mouth as he held her full, delicate breasts between his fingers. He squeezed them like the most devout of men when he squeezed a sacred amulet.

The way the female moans sounded in the small room encouraged him to run his lips over where his strong hands had been. The nipples were sucked, sucked and bitten, consecrated in the purest devotion of the worshiper. The textured tongue circled the areola, moistening the most intimate parts of the woman who gasped for the satisfaction of pleasure.

Vegeta dived, licking the valley between the naked goddess's breasts and abdomen, nimbly lowering her panties down her long, perfect legs. He took a deep breath, anticipating through the air the taste she should have. He kissed her slowly, brushing male lips against female lips. Intimate. In pure frenzy, caused by the mixture of moans and the smell of wet sex, the worshiper started to wash and suck that moist and hot gem as if it were a ripe fruit.

Bulma has never felt better. She always suspected that he was an expert pussy eater. She was feeling so good, but she just needed something big that stretched her enough to come hard. "Need you. Now. ”, these words sounded like an order. Devout men tend to be stubborn when they are worshiping their object of worship. She had to grab him by the hair and pull him with a little force.

"Fuck me!", she whimpered in the middle of the order.

He leaned over her like a wild animal about to carry out an attack, which she would happily receive.

The long legs wrapped around the male waist and she pulled him close to her anxiously. The hot, hard cock nudged her belly, smearing her with pre-cum. It made her bite her lip.

"No," his voice sounded hoarse and whispered as if in control of a great desire.

"No?", She asked incredulously, starting to feel ashamed to be there naked and in need of his big cock.

"Woman ... I meant 'not here'. You deserve to be fucked in my bed. ” He smiled as he watched her in her first moment of insecurity and kissed her lasciviously, quickly, but intensely. As they headed for the single bed in the single bedroom, they were pure confusion of hands and arms, kisses and hugs.

The noise of the condom broke the silence.

"Lie!", Another whispered order.

She sat on his lap, caressing the strong abdominal muscles, touching skin to skin. It was dripping onto the fat head of his cock, and so she went down quickly on him, housing the largest member he had ever received by her.

He grabbed the sexy hips and received the impact, moaning, throwing his head back. The moan sounded loud and needy, coming out of his throat.

She continued to ascend and descend using the strength of her own body, causing more pleasant sounds in the shy boy. The tension built up in the belly, and so the female movements became faster and deeper.

The noise of the harsh impact on the wet meat dominated the room. That member has never been in a body so small and tight before. The friction made them so hot that they seemed to burn with fever.

The screams of pleasure were interrupted and transformed into desperate sobs and unspoken phrases. She achieved her release, between spasms and contractions. The poor boy couldn't take it any longer and came hard against the fat cheeks of her majestic ass.

She pulled his cock out of her body with a snap. They were sweaty, panting, and there was a mess of fluids on Vegeta's pelvis. He looked at her with his face on fire.

Bulma, still in control, removed the condom. Feeling the warmth of that man's life force between her fingers, she thought that next time she would have it in her mouth and swallow it to the last drop. But was there a next time? She looked at him holding the question between her lips and admired him for a few seconds. Vegeta had his eyes closed, still trying to catch his breath. Smiling.

She started to get up, but a hand gripped her tightly.

“Don't go.”, It was what he wanted to say at the gas station before she boarded the bus. The fear of being left and used as a toy by her dominated him for a few seconds, but those blue eyes passed so much truth, so much confidence that the fear left him instantly. She was not a rich girl looking for a one-night stand.

She looked for him, she surrounded him and took him to bed because she wanted him.

She smiled and it filled his heart with hope ...

"I need to clean up the mess I made," she bit her lip and nodded "the mess". She continued to speak: “Tomorrow I have an Advanced Mechanics III test. I need to get up early. ”

"We have this test tomorrow.", He said rolling his eyes as if that was not enough justification to be abandoned. "Besides, if you stay for the night, we can go together tomorrow."

The last sentence slipped over his lips thoughtlessly. He didn't want to look like a needy boy. Vegeta's face flushed.

'You are so cute. Does it mean that you don't care that others see us together? ”

"In reality, I insist that you see us together". He swallowed, really looking forward to her answer.

She laughed.

He blushed more.

“Are you asking me for a date? So cute."

He wrinkled his face in a frown. “Stop it, woman. I just like exclusivity in relationships. ”

"I also like exclusivity," she whispered, approaching him to kiss him passionately, but very briefly, because she wanted to make him hungry for more kisses.

She winked and got up and headed for the bathroom. He followed her like a dog, never taking his eyes off that peach-shaped ass.

They would make other messes together before they cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm really curious to read your opinion about my work. Let me know what you think about this story.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
